The present invention relates to a buckle, in particular a belt buckle, with at least one hook part and at least one eye part, wherein the hook part has a hook part base body and a hook rigidly connected thereto and, in a connected state of the buckle, the eye part is hooked into the hook of the hook part and, in a separated state of the buckle, is unhooked from the hook of the hook part, wherein the buckle has a securing device for securing the connected state.
Generic buckles and belt buckles are known from the prior art. They are used to connect two or more belts, ropes, straps or the like together or to other bodies. The securing device serves to prevent the eye part from accidentally or unintentionally coming out of the connected state, in other words from being unhooked from the hook of the hook part. Generic buckles are known by virtue of public prior use in which a push button is used as the securing device. This is fastened to the hook part. The eye part can only be unhooked from the hook of the hook part when this push button is pressed.
A disadvantage of this buckle which has become known from public prior use is that, because they are not pressed from exactly above, push buttons generally have the tendency to or wear out or jam. Furthermore, push buttons which are guided in a guide are generally prone to contamination and their functioning can be affected by particles of dirt which penetrate between the guide and push button.